The Untold Story of Clarissa Adele Morgenstern
by melanyycx
Summary: Demon slaying is the only life Clary has ever known. When she was a baby she was kidnapped and raised by her abusive father Valentine. When she deliberately gives herself up to the shadowhunters she is taken to her mother. Along the way she gets to know Jace Wayland. Will she accept the fact that she is much more than a killing machine or give in to her father's plans?
1. Chapter 1: Pandemonium

Clary

I was in the line to enter Pandemonium. Jonathan was behind me as we stood waiting only a few steps away from the entrance. We decided not to glamour ourselves just to make sure we don't attract attention of the New York shadowhunters. They don't know my father is alive. My brother is believed to be dead as well along with my mother. No one knows I exist. The line moved and we were quickly let in.

"Let's split up," said Jonathan.

I nodded. He grabbed my upper arm to stop me as I took a few steps forward.

"Clarissa, do try not to kill the Eidolon," he said.

This seemed simple enough. All I needed to find was a blue haired boy. That's not hard to find in a crowd of mundanes. I scanned the crowd and in plain sight. Bingo. I wouldn't be able to find Jonathan in time so I went ahead to question it myself. When I caught up to it I didn't need to introduce myself.

"Well if it isn't Valentine's daughter?"

"I have a name you know," I said.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I have to say you look nothing like your father or brother." He circled me but I didn't take my eyes off him. "You're so short. I like the green eyes with freckles. Your hair is so red. You look just like your mother."

"I didn't come here to talk about my looks. I came for information," I replied.

"And what information might that be," he asked.

"I need to know the whereabouts of Jocelyn Fairchild. A possible alias is Jocelyn Fray."

"I might know where she currently resides."

"And where might that be?"

He stared at something behind me. He seemed mesmerized. When I turned around to look there was a tall girl in a white dress trying to get him to go with her. She is gorgeous. By the time I turn back he is already walking past me. She led him to a storage room.

Behind them were two boys about my age maybe a bit older. One of them had jet black hair with really blue eyes. He looked like the girl in the white dress. The other boy had golden blond. To go with his long curly locks were a pair of golden eyes. He was like an angel. What caught my attention was that they were in shadowhunter gear. They were going to kill my demon.

I ran to catch up to them. On my way to the door I bumped into Jonathan subsequently bouncing off his chest and onto the ground. I saw his arm reach out to pull me up.

"What happened," he asked in fury.

"Some shadowhunters lured him into the storage room and they are ready to kill," I replied huffing and puffing.

"You need to fix this Clarissa. They can't know I'm alive," he pointed at the door they went through then continued, "If they are shadowhunters as you say you can infiltrate the New York Institute. You know what to do." Jonathan nodded at the door.

I put on a brave face and walked to the door. It took me a while to open it but when I did I heard their conversation.

"Valentine is back! All the Infernal Worlds know it –I know it –I can tell you where he is." That bastard is going to rat him out.

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too."

"Except you don't know where he is. You all think he is dead but he is very much alive," I said with confidence. With every word I said the closer I was to crumpling to the ground.

"Who might you be?" asked the boy with blue eyes.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern is what they call me, but you can call me Clary."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Nephilim

**Hey everyone. Thank you so so so much for liking my first chapter. It was also my first fan fiction so it meant a lot to me. I'm sorry that I didn't upload this sooner. I was testing at school. I guess you don't want to hear about my problems so heres the next chapter. ENJOY! **

* * *

Jace

Clary. It was a beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl. When I heard the name Morgenstern it crushed my dreams of ever pursuing her. Her petite figure and the way she looked in that shadowhunter gear left me staring at her. But this couldn't be possible. All the Morgenstern's were dead. Valentine killed them all in a house fire. Yet for some reason I believed her.

"You're crazy little girl. You don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"I told you my name,so you might as well use it," she commented.

"Since when did Valentine have a daughter," asked Alec.

"Since I came along," she answered.

"We should take her back to Hodge," said Isabelle.

Clary shook her head. Her fiery red curls swayed side to side. "Why not," I asked.

"I came here for one thing and one thing only, my mother," Clary replied.

"Do you know where she lives," asked Alec.

Clary shook her head.

"Then I guess you're coming back with us," I said more excited than I wanted it to come out. I guess she noticed my tone since almost immediately she blushed. Her freckles were barely visible over her flushed cheeks.

"Wait," exclaimed Alec, "What about this." He was still holding onto the Eidolon.

"May I have the honors," asked Clary. I nodded.

I passed her one of my seraph blades. Clary extended her arm back with the hilt on her palm. As she was about to through the seraph blade the Eidolon cried out for us to wait.

"Clarissa I can give you the information you need," he yelled.

"Sorry demon that ship has sailed," she replied. She flung her arm. What left me surprised was the fact that it hit his heart. I didn't know if she intended to hit his heart or if it was just a coincidence. Either way she amazed me. By the angel I think I'm falling in love with her. "Shall we go," said Clary.

I walked to the door and left it open for Clary. After I accidentally closed the door it slammed in Alec's face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you like this make sure to follow and favorite. Remember to give me some lovely reviews please. I will update as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Institute

**Thank you so much for liking this. I love all of you who took the time to read this. Since you probably don't want to hear me rambling about anything else here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Clary

The shadowhunters took me back to the New York Institute. It looked like an old gothic cathedral. I was taken in to talk to Hodge. I waited in the library. To distract myself from the fact that this was the longest I've spent without my brother I observed my surroundings. The library was filled with hundreds of books. They surround the circular room and the shelves went up two floors. There is a desk in the center with a chair to go along with it. There were many chairs to sit and read.

The more I try to keep my mind off of Jonathan the more I think of him. We were always inseparable. He helped me train and was always protective of me. He tried saving me from father as much as he could. I knew I could always count on him. Although he wasn't always there to save me, I still trusted him.

A few days ago I tried escaping our apartment in Los Angeles to meet with a boy. Jonathan caught me and told our father. He hit me with his belt. Not only did I get an angry lecture that night I also got bruised on my arms. Jonathan did save my life once and I will never forget the story. I can't remember since I got amnesia. All I need to know is that he saved me from a demon when I was 6.

I shook my head back into focus when an old fashioned looking man walked in. He had a scar on the right side of his face. What caught me off guard was the bird on his shoulder. He wore a neat, grey, tweed suit. "Clarissa Morgenstern it's nice to meet you," he told me. "My name is Hodge Starkweather and this is Hugo," he finished pointing at the bird.

I did not reply. I simply nodded.

"We understand that you simply wish to be with your mother," he continued, "I would like to ask you a few questions with your consent of course."

I nodded again.

"You claim to be a Morgenstern but they are all dead. Also Valentine never had a daughter. He only had a son, and he is also dead."

I knew Hodge wanted explain so I tried thinking of a lie he would believe. "My father died a few weeks ago. Now it is just me. I wanted to find my mother, but I'm my father's heir. His followers wanted me to continue his work so I ran." To make it even more believable I let a single tear fall from my eye and into my mouth. I quickly wiped it away.

"We will inform the Clave of you being here and –"

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't want them finding me. They are looking for me and they will take me back to that stupid manor whatever the cost."

"Very well I will tell them once we have found your mother," he told me.

Almost immediately Jace walked in. "Hey Clary I'll be showing you to your room."

I followed him into a guest bedroom. I had to admit Jace was quite handsome. His golden eyes shimmered under the witchlight in the hall as he caught me staring. He smiled at this. I blushed fiercely.

"This is your room," he told me as I waked in. My bedroom had a Victorian era feel to it. There was a four post bed with sheets with a beautiful pattern. The wallpaper was the same pattern. "What's on your arm?" he asked.

I tried covering them. "Nothing, mind your own business."

"Did the people of the Circle do this?"

"No, it was my father," I replied.

"Why?"

"You sure like asking questions don't you Jace Wayland?"

"Why didn't you use an iratze?"

"I did it to prove to myself that I'm strong. You can leave now." I shut the door in his face. I didn't want to answer more questions, especially ones I didn't want to answer.

I sat on the edge of the four post bed as I heard a knock on the door. I slightly opened the door only letting one of my eyes visible. Behind the door was Isabelle.

"Hey Clary, I convinced Hodge to give me money to buy you some clothes since all you have are the clothes you're wearing now," she told me.

"That seems great. I think I'm going to bed now," I replied. All I have to do is hope they don't figure out my true intentions. Even if one suspicion arises I get a one way ticket to Silent City. After that not even Jonathan will be able to save. As long as I stay focused on my mission I will find the Mortal Cup. For once I will make my father proud.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Please favorite, review, and follow if you'd like. I'm also very open to feedback so please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not posting. I've been really busy with school. I promise that when summer rolls around I'll post more frequently.**

* * *

Isabelle

There was something strange about Clary. I didn't think I could trust. You could see it in her eyes that she's keeping something. I was doing this partially because of Jace. I saw the way he looks at her. Not only will it hurt Jace if I'm right about Clary it will also hurt Alec. He loves Jace. I know it will never happen but he's already noticed how Jace is around Clary. Alec and Jace are my brothers so I obviously don't want to see either of them hurt.

I had planned on taking Clary out shopping. I need some new heels. I also need to figure her out. She is a Morgenstern. Morgenstern's are just bad news. They've never been good. She was raised by Valentine so there is obviously something wrong with her.

When I was done changing I looked in the mirror. I had on my shadowhunter gear. I took my whip and headed out the door. I was just getting out of the door when I heard a loud thud coming from Clary's room.

Clary

I was laying in my bed waiting for Isabelle. Frankly I was a little excited that she invited me. All my life it was only Jonathan, our father, and I. Our father had always hoped Jocelyn would join us but she never did.

I close my eyes and imagine myself with a life I might have had with Jocelyn. I for certain would have had loads of friends, maybe even a boyfriend. I smile at the idea but quickly shake it away. Jocelyn didn't love me enough to find me. She filled in the hole in her heart with another child. The last time I saw her she was happy.

My first conversation with her wasn't much of a conversation. I only said one word "Mom". I push away that memory. As I opened my eyes I found Jonathan leaning against one of the posts of the bed with a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling about," I asked.

"Father sent me hear to check in on you but you seem fine," he replied. "What did you tell them?"

"I lied, to protect your own skin. I can't believe father told me to tell the truth. If they knew you or father were alive we are all dead."

Anger flashes across his face. He paced back and forth until he finally settled next to a desk with and old looking vase. He grabbed the vase and flung it across the room. "There are other people around you know. By the angel I think someone is coming Jonathan. Hide!" I hissed.

"Fear Clarissa. It's all about them fearing us." And with that he was gone.

I heard loud footsteps from behind the door. It swung open and I ran to the shattered pieced of the vase before Isabelle could see where I was originally at.

"I'm clumsy," I replied nervously.

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. "So Clary do you want to get going," she asked.

"Sure where are we going first," I say loud just to make sure Jonathan is listening.

"We can go eat first at Takis then head to the mall," she replied at ease. "I'll meet you down stairs in a few."

She closed the door and I exhaled quickly after she left. Jonathan emerged from the bathroom in my room. With his arms crossed he stared at me not even taking a minute to blink. "I suggest you find the Mortal Cup soon. If not father will be angry and we all know how that usually goes."

"Well tell father I'll bring it to him once Jocelyn has come for me. She is the one who has it."

"Good luck little sister you'll need it." With that I was gone.

I hurried downstairs where Isabelle was waiting for me. "Let's go," I said with a smile on my face.

Isabelle

Me and Clary were walking out of Takis. We were heading to the stores. What happened back at the institute was still in my mind. I heard her talking. At first I suspected she may be talking to herself. Then I hear a man reply. This just wasn't normal.

I insisted we take a "short cut" down an alley. I was ahead of her by a few steps. I needed to ask so I used up all my courage to spit it out.

"Clary I heard a guy talking to you in your room. Tell me what's going on or I will tell Hodge," I said as quickly as I could.

"What do you know," she asked.

"If I'm correct Jonathan is your brother."

"You know to much already," she replied.

I brought my whip out ready for anything. She put her hand into her pocket. Before she could take anything out I flung my whip at her wrist. She yelped in surprise. Taking her hand out of her pocket she revealed an old folded picture. The sides had little tears in them. "What is this?" I asked.

"My brother and I," she replied. "What I'm about to tell you you can't share with anyone."

I nodded. I took the picture from her hand. In it were two children hand in hand. The boy looked around my brothers age. They girl was way younger than the boy. The girl had fiery red hair. her curly hair was pulled back into a french braid. The boy had black eyes and white. And then it hits me, this is Clary and her brother. When I looked up her eyes were to the ground. I handed her back the picture and she quickly took it.

"My father isn't really dead. Hodge never asked about my brother so I just didn't talk about him. They are both very alive."

"Then all this was a lie and for what so you can steal the secrets of the Clave," I said in anger.

"Not all of it was a lie. The part about me running away was true. I just can't live with them anymore." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. As much as I don't want to ever see them again I still love them they are my family."

"Okay lets just pretend like this never happened."

And with that we were off. I don't want to believe her. I just can't believe her. The strange thing is that part of me believes her. I just out my suspicion to the side and went on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. If you enjoyed this please give me a review. Tell me what you didn't to. Don't forget to follow and favorite I like those a lot. See ya later readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers. Sorry i didn't update this sooner. But hey summer has just begun. So you know what that means. I'll be posting every week from now on. Be ready to read the next chapter on Friday. **

**(By the way I notice a mistake in a previous chapter. Isabelle's eyes are dark brown not blue. Sorry for the mistake.)**

* * *

Clary

It has been a week since Isabelle almost found out my "secret" and nobody has told me anything so that has to be a good sign.

For the short time I had been at the institute I didn't talk to Jace at all. I would never see him around, but just in case I would lock myself in my room. I get this feeling when I'm around. It's strange because I've only known him for a week but it feels like a life time. It's not like the type of love when I want to feel his touch 24/7. It seems more like the type of love that I need to be around him.

Jonathan only came back twice since his first visit. Every time he came to check on me. He is being overprotective again. Since we were children I've never left his sight. Now that I'm going to live with Jocelyn he's worried she'll do something to me.

Today was the day Jocelyn was coming. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and I were at Taki's. I was genuinely nervous. I grew up knowing that she didn't love me. My father had told me more than once not to get my hopes up. He always blamed Jonathan. Once I walked in on my father yelling at Jonathan. He told him it was his fault Jocelyn never came back. For a while I thought this too. I blamed him so much; it was hard to face him at times.

I staring off into space as the other were talking and laughing. When the half fairy waitress girl, Kaelie, arrives I order the first few things I see on the menu. When she leaves I hear Alec call out my name and turned my attention to him.

"So Clary, I bet you're excited about today aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Are you going to come back to visit," asked Isabelle in delight.

"I don't think I'm coming back," I said. I noticed that a smile on Alec's face at me saying that. Jace sat that there as if he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth slightly prepared to say what he had to say. I brought my gaze to him.

There was something familiar about Jace. It was something I couldn't put my finger on. His golden hair and eyes were unique so I couldn't have just seen them just anywhere.

Alec and Isabelle finished eating before Jace and I got to finish so we stayed. We just sat there in silence. I was hoping he would say something to me. I guess I would have to break the silence.

"So Jace, how long have you lived in the Institute?"

"I've lived there since I was ten," he replied.

"Why did you move?"

"My father was killed by members of the Circle." With that I stiffened. "On the orders of Valentine I'm guessing," he added bitterly.

By the angel this couldn't be. Jace was the angel boy. The angel boy Jonathan always resented. He said that father always loved him more than us. I grew up hating the fact that he would never love me as much as Jace. Father didn't like to talk about him, especially when he had to send him away. Maybe that why I had recognized him? He seemed so familiar because I'd seen a picture or I had met him maybe.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I said quietly. I got up and left without Jace. The tears burned in the back of my eyes. Before I reached the other side of the street I felt a tug on my arm.

"I'm sorry Clary. I just-," he managed to say before I pulled away. The tears were gone. Why cry over Angel Boy? He wants to hurt me because of my family. I can't let him. Why do I still get that feeling when I'm around him? I just want him to leave me-.

He was kissing me. When our lips met I felt a spark fly from my heart. I kissed him back. It was soft and tender. I begged myself to pull away, yet I stayed in the same place letting myself kiss Jace. Suddenly he pulled away. "Don't go," he said before I turned the other way and ran.

I ran and I didn't stop. I crossed a few streets and almost got run over once or twice. I finally stopped once I realized that I wasn't breathing. I took deep breathes.

"What's wrong Clarissa," I heard from behind. It was Jonathan.

What would I tell him? I rarely ever kept anything from him. Hey Jonathan, it turns out Angel Boy is Jace. Also he just kissed me forcibly, but I kissed him back. Jonathan would just freak out, maybe even kill Jace. So I lied. "They are just so annoying. Those Lightwoods kids are getting on my last nerve. I had to get away."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well I hope you are prepared for Jocelyn," he told me. I nodded my head. "You have to go back. Jocelyn is coming today," he continued. I nodded my head again and I was off to the institute.

* * *

**Yeah so I hoped you enjoyed this. A lot of you have been telling me that these chapters should be longer. I'm working on that. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Write a review if you would like I love reading what you guys have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace

I knew that I loved Clary when I first saw her; I didn't know why I loved her, besides love at first sight doesn't exist. This has never happened to me before. I've been with girls but Clary was different. Kissing her proved my point even more.

When I kissed her at first it felt amazing, but then I saw something flash through my mind. I was pretty sure it was just my imagination but how could it be.

I saw me and Clary hand in hand, sitting on the cold stone ground, with our backs against the wall. Her hands were bloody and her right cheek was bruised. We were in a dark room with only one witchlight. All I could tell was that we were in some sort of cell. There was an old rusty looking barred door.

"Jace," Clay said softly.

I didn't look at her. I willed myself to look at her but I was still facing the door.

"Jace look at me," she said a little louder.

Finally I looked her in the eyes. "I don't think anything can save me now Clary," I told her.

"Listen to me. I will get you out of here alive. Once we get out of here we'll need to get as far away from my father and brother as possible," she said tearfully. I could tell that there is no way out of this.

"I need you to know that I love you Clary."

"Don't say that. It's like a goodbye and I'm not about ready to give up," Clary said nearly screaming.

I didn't respond. I just sat there until finally I kissed her. I heard footsteps coming but I didn't stop until I heard a voice. "Hey Angel Boy, I don't think you should be touching my sister while I'm around," said a white haired boy.

Neither of us replied.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Clary and I stood up. "You know you could always ditch Angel Boy and come back with me," he told Clary.

"No," she said. Her grip on my hand grew stronger.

"Listen to what you are saying Clarissa. You're picking him over your own flesh and blood. Come with me." He grabbed her wrists. I wanted to protect her but still I couldn't move. She spit in his face and in retaliation he backhanded her. I very visible red mark was on her cheek.

With that he left and locked the door behind him. "Clarissa I don't think you should behave like this with father. He doesn't tolerate such behavior. By the way father will be here soon for Angel Boy," he told Clary.

When he left Clary and I were silent, until Clary had an expression on her face as if a light bulb had turned on in her mind. "What is it Clary," I asked her. She released my hand and ran to the witchlight. She removed the witchlight from where it was and tossed it to me. I follow her as she moved her fingertips along bricks counting each one as she went on. When she got to sixteen she stopped and clawing at the bricks that were on the sixteenth row. I laid the witchlight on the floor and proceeded to help her. Finally she found a loose brick and pulled it out. She stuck her hand in the hole in the wall and quickly took it out. In her hand was a stele. "I can't believe I forgot about this," she said. With the stele she put an opening rune on the barred door that flung open.

When we started to run I pulled away from the kiss. All I could do was gaze at Clary. Before I could tell her what had just happen she ran and I was alone calling after her. Not knowing what to do I went back to the institute and hoped Clary would be there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there sorry I was gone for so long. I have been super busy. So I promise I'll post next week.**

* * *

Jace

When I got back to the Institute Clary was there. She was waiting for her mom in the library. I needed to talk to her. With all my courage I went inside the library. As I walked in I saw Clary and her fiery red hair pulled back into a messy braid. She was sitting on a leather couch. Hodge was in the back holding a thick leathery book that,from the title,was about curses.

As I got closer and closer to her I realized I had no idea what I was going to tell her. I couldn't just go in there and say,'Hey I had this vision and we were making out. Maybe if we kiss again I'll get another vision. She would just think I'm crazy. She already saw me walk in so there was no point in rushing out.

"Hi Jace," Clary said.

"Hey Clary," I said.

"Look what happened back there its fine and I'm sorry for running off," she said I took a sit next to her.

"Well you can't say you didn't enjoy that."

She let out a small laugh.

"So did you enjoy it or not?"

"Yes,a little too much," I gave her a smug smile.

Before I could say anything the door opened revealing a red head with green eyes. She was an older version of Clary. "Clary it's me, your mom." She raced over to Clary's side and embraced her. This woman who I could assume was Clary's mother held on tight while Clary stood stiff. I left the room to give them some privacy after that.

* * *

Clary

This was her. Jocelyn came back to the world she escaped from for me.

My face was in her neck. I could smell her hair. It was the scent of strawberries. Slowly I wrapped my arms around Jocelyn.

It felt well having this type of love. My father had never hugged me. It was rare when Jonathan showed his caring side and when he did it was all overprotectiveness. It felt right to have Jocelyn with me even though I'd never met her,and I'm certain our ten second conversation didn't count.

"Clary now that your mother is here I will have to inform the clave," said Hodge from behind his book. I had forgotten he was there. Thinking back I was a little embarrassed because of my conversation with Jace. He didn't say anything about it so I assumed he didn't hear.

"Come on Clarissa I'm taking you home," said Jocelyn. Her arms were still around me.

"The inquisitor will want to speak with her Jocelyn," said Hodge as we were walking out.

"She isn't speaking with anyone. She isn't even technically a part of the clave," Jocelyn said. We were off after that. Jocelyn held onto my hip and didn't let go as we walked down the hallway.

On our way to the exit I saw Jace. Our eyes met but not a single word was said. We just looked at each other as I went through the door.

Jocelyn opened the door to her car for me and when she got into the driver's seat we were in total silence. I just sat there remembering Jace. I was supposed to know something about him but I couldn't put my finger on—

"So do you have any questions," asked Jocelyn. I shook my head. "Well then I should fill you in on our family. I live with my husband—your stepdad —in a house in Brooklyn. You also have a half-brother, Henry. There is another one on the way, I'm two months pregnant. I know this must be a lot to take in but don't worry. You don't even have to call me mom or your stepdad 'dad'."

I was quiet for a few minutes until I finally came up with a question I needed answering. "Why did you leave him?"

I thought she didn't know who I was talking about since she was quiet for a few seconds. I was about to ask her again until she said, "It's really complicated. If you really want to know I will tell you everything but not yet."

She stopped in a driveway. As we got out of the car Jocelyn explained to me that Henry didn't know about shadowhunters and downworlders. That meant I had to smuggle my stele and seraph blades.

We walked inside the house and I was immediately greeted by a man I assumed was her husband. I had seen her before in pictures. He was father's old parabatai. I didn't know anything about him other than his name, Lucian Graymark.

He gave me a hug when he saw me. I just awkwardly stood there. "Clarissa," he said, "Hi I'm Luke." Jocelyn was in back of us.

"You can call me Clary," I told them.

"Whatever you want Clary," said Jocelyn

After a few moments of silence Luke called out "Henry!" which made me jump. A boy came running out of the hall. He had brown hair, freckles, and green eyes. The same green eyes Jocelyn and I had. "Henry this is Clary, your sister we were telling you about," Jocelyn told him.

"Hi Clary, mom and dad say that you lived with your dad is it true," he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"So why didn't you stay here instead, and why didn't I know about you until now?" he asked.

I was completely speechless. I had no idea what to tell him. Before I said anything Jocelyn interrupted. "Why are you asking so many questions? I explained everything yesterday."

"Fine, come on Clary I'll take you to your room." And with that he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall. He opened a door and led me to a light blue colored room. In it was a plain bed and drawer. I had nothing to put in it. "What do you think?"

"I like it," I replied. He studied me then left.

Just as I sat down on my bed Jocelyn came in. "Do you need anything Jocelyn?"

"I just need to talk to you," she said. She sat down next to me and continued. "Luke and I were wondering if you wanted to start school. We want your life to be as normal as possible." Mundane, she meant as mundane as possible.

Since I really didn't want to fight with her I agreed. "Okay when do I start?"

"Tomorrow is your first day."

* * *

Alec

She was finally gone. I was sure Clary would never come back. She was finally with her mom and away from Jace.

Unfortunately, Jace is all mopey about Clary being gone. O figured he'd get over her after a few days of her being here but he actually likes her. How can he have feelings for her when they just met.

Just after Clary left Jace locked himself in his room. Izzy tried to get him out of there to no avail. I guess it had to be me and if all else failed Hodge would have to come and send Jace to do some errands just to keep his mind off things.

I entered his room to find a complete mess. Books were on the floor. His bed was unmade. How did this happen? She just left a few hours ago. I stared at Jace who was lying on the unmade bed.

"Jace why is your room such a mess," I asked. I knee why it was a mess though. It was because of her.

"I got a few books to read but I couldn't concentrate. I didn't want to get up to put them back so I just left them there. Then I was going to take a nap but I couldn't sleep so now I'm just staring at the ceiling."

"Okay so here's what we're going to do. First of all you're going to clean your room and then you're going to shower and get dressed. After that we are going to the weapons room to get your mind off of things," I told Jace.

"Why," Jace asked.

"Look at yourself Jace. You haven't seen Clary, who you just met, for a few hours and now you're all depressed."

"Fine I'll meet you in an hour."

With that I was off to the weapons room.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that. I wrote it at the dentist today. So please review. I love reviews. If you liked it favorite and follow.**


End file.
